Welcome Home
by spaz19892000
Summary: James/Poppy Oneshot, accompanies Shadow a little. James is back from a mission, and of course his little Pixie is there to greet him. For all of you who wanted a James and Poppy story


**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews for 'Shadow'. I loved writing it and I'm so glad that you guys liked it. So I just finished Huntress, Black Dawn, and Witchlight. And I have to say that I love all three of these couples. I absolutely adore James/Poppy, Quinn/Rashel, Jez/Morgead, Delos/Maggie, and Keller/Galen.**

**So here's a story for James and Poppy. The summary sucks but I can't write them well so here you go. Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

Poppy skipped through the halls of the mansion. She had just spent the entire day with Thea and Winnie trying to help Gillian get a hold of her powers. She was coming along great, slowly but great. Poppy was proud of her.

But now she was on a mission. Her job; occupy herself until James came back to the mansion from his mission with Ash and Quinn.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought. Just then she walked by the training room. _Well a little extra training never hurt anyone. _She thought.

Slowly she opened the door to make sure she didn't walk in on another soulmate couple. When she looked around the room was empty so she walked all the way in. She smiled as she notice the pile of four broken fighting sticks in the corner.

Last night she and Rashel had especially missed their boyfriends so they decided to blow of steam. It turned out they both had a lot of steam to blow off. They had broken two sticks each before they ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

For the life of her Poppy couldn't remember what it was that they were laughing at but something had them laughing for about ten minutes. Once they could breathe again they had gone to watch a movie together, arms around each other's shoulders.

Poppy shook her head. Coming to Daybreak was the second best thing she had ever done in her life. The first being letting James turn her. When she and James had left LA she had left her family behind, a brother, a mother, and a stepfather.

Now she found she had a soulmate, four sisters, five brothers, and a lot of great and close friends. She couldn't explain what made her, Rashel, Jez, Keller, and Maggie sisters. Some would say because they all were fighters who never cared about the odds they just fought. But it went deeper than that. They were all so different and still so alike. With them as sisters she got four brothers.

They made up a little family; her, James, Quinn, Rashel, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Galen, Keller, and if he would let himself Ash. Yes, she, Ash, and James had come a long way since their first meeting. She trusted Ash with her life and James'. She knew he cared, he just still felt too guilty for what he had done in Vegas.

Poppy walked to the shelf with the boxing gloves. She picked a pair that were her size and put them on. Once she had the gloves on she walked over to the punching bag.

_Good old punching bag. Always willing to take our abuse._ She thought with a giggle before she let loose on it.

Twenty minutes after she started Poppy heard a car pull up in the garage. She stopped her assault on the punching bag and mental went through the schedule. No teams were due back tonight except for-

Poppy yanked the boxing gloves off her hands and ran out of the training room. She ran at full vampire speed up the flight of stairs and through the three hallways between her and the garage/house entrance.

She finally made it to the garage door and found the three of them there in the foyer. The one in particular that she was looking for was closest to her.

"Jamie!" She screamed, not caring that the whole mansion just heard her, before she launched herself at him.

James caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. He buried his face in the curve of her neck.

"Poppy." He sighed into the side of her neck.

Quinn looked on smiling and chuckling at Poppy's energy. Everyone knew she was never at a loss for energy. Ash on the other hand grumbled at James' back.

"What about us? No hello for us?" He questioned unhappily. He moved to stand beside Quinn as James set Poppy on floor. She turned to face the other two as James wrapped his arms around her middle from behind.

Poppy smiled at Ash and Quinn. Quinn was the only one who smiled back. "Hello Ash. Hey Quinn." She paused looking from Quinn back to Ash. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Greatly." He responded shortly. He looked from James nuzzling Poppy's neck to Quinn looking up the stairs. "Oh for Goddess sakes. You two go do whatever. I'll go brief Thierry." Ash said coldly before starting down the hallway.

Poppy pulled away from James and ran after Ash. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and squeezed as Ash reached a hand up and placed it over hers.

"I'm glad you made it back okay too Ash. Thank-you for looking out for him and for bringing him home to me. I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't care."

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry Poppy. I didn't mean to blow up. But there was this girl and she looked so much like Mare and-" Ash sighed again. "I just miss her so much but it's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Poppy kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay. You'll be together soon. The years almost up. Just hang in there a little longer."

Ash patted her hands that were resting at the front of his neck. "Thanks, Pixie."

Poppy let go of his neck and watched as he went down the hall before running back to James and Quinn. As she approached the two of them she realized that Quinn was holding something behind his back.

"Quinn, what's behind your back?"

Quinn brought his arms back around and show Poppy. "It's a puppy. It's for Rashel."

Poppy smiled at him. "Well then get up those stairs and give it to her."

Quinn smiled and left. Poppy turned to James as he held his arms open to her. She walked into them and wrapped her arms around his middle as his wrapped around her shoulders.

"I missed you so much." He sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Why don't we head up to our room?" Poppy suggested looking up at him.

James bent his head and kissed her lips. "Good idea."

Hand in hand they made their way up to their room. Poppy let James walk in first and she closed the door behind them. She walked over the James and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Poppy suddenly realized that there had been the possibility that he might not have made it. Storming a Night world strong hold was not a safe job. She could have lost him on this job. If something had happened she may have never seen him again. Tears escaped Poppy's eyes.

"Thank-you." She whispered, he voice audibly thick with tears.

James turned around in her arms and held her face between his hands. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "For what?" He asked softly.

"For coming back to me." She responded, a soft sob escaping her lips.

"Oh Poppy." James sighed pulling her into his chest. On hand moving to cradle her head there and the other rubbing the small of her back. "I'll always come back to you. It'll take hell itself to take me away from you." He kissed her forehead.

"I have a question for you." James gently pushed her back a little. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a jewellery box. He opened it and inside Poppy saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"When we were kids I knew you were something special. I never wanted you anywhere but in my life. I know now that I have always loved you. When I found out you had cancer I didn't even think. It wasn't a choice; I was going to give everything up because it was the only way I wouldn't have to give you up. I would do it again because living on the run, facing down the entire Night world it's all worth it. It all means I get you."

James knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Poppy North will you marry me?"

Poppy had at some point covered her mouth with her hands. She moved them to show him her smile. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Jamie."

James slid the ring on her finger and stood. He lifted Poppy off the ground and spun her around the room as her arms went around his neck.

"I love you Poppette, always and forever. I'm yours." James said when he put her back down.

"I love you too Jamie. I always have and I always will. I've always been yours, yours and only yours." Poppy leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
